


Snowed In

by shanachie



Series: Holiday Prompts 2016 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Fandom:Teen Wolf or MCUCharacter or pairing:Sterek or StonyPrompt:Snowed in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts).



Stiles looked up as Derek stomped back into the house, shaking snow from his shoulders and head once he was inside. “I don’t think we’re going anywhere,” he commented.

“You don’t think it’s going to stop?”

Derek shrugged in response. “I’m sure it will, but not in the near future. So we might as well settle in.”

Stiles wiggled his eyebrows in response. “Well, I’m sure we can find something to do.”

The response wasn’t what he was hoping for. “If you don’t want to freeze, we need to get wood from the shed, make sure everything is sealed up, check our food supplies, and pull the battery from the Jeep so it doesn’t freeze.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, whining, “Are you planning for snow or a siege?”

“If you’re a good boy…” Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles, licking deep into his mouth and leaving the younger man gasping and whining. “I’ll reward you.” A rare smile slipped across his features before he stepped back. “Get moving.”

An inarticulate yell followed Derek out the door. “You bastard!” Stiles yelled when he could finally speak again.

“Get moving!” Derek yelled back.

_Thanks to illfindmyway for her comments as I wrote this._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This is probably not what anyone was expecting from the first chapter... but it's what happened. Apparently._

Stiles collapsed onto the bed when Derek finally deemed they had significantly finished preparing for the snowfall. “Forget it,” he moaned into the pillow. “I don’t care what you promise me… I can’t move.”

Derek snorted from where he was carefully building a fire in the fireplace. “I’m sure I could come up with some motivation that would inspire you.”

“Pretty sure even if you stripped naked and did the hula, I couldn’t get it up right now,” Stiles complained. “Where did you learn to build a fire anyway? And is it bothering you?”

“First, stop watching Disney movies with Scott’s kid and then corrupting them.” Derek stood up as the kindling finally caught, brushing off his pants. For a minute he stared into the slowly building flames. “Dad taught me. Mom was focused on Laura and passing on the mantle of the Alpha so Dad would take us…” He shook his head, turning to face Stiles. “No, the fire’s contained. As long as it stays that way, I’m okay. Now…”

Stiles rolled to his side, making room for Derek to join him on the bed. “Gonna join me?”

The wolf motioned for him to roll back onto his stomach. “In a minute.” He moved towards the door to check and make sure it was secure.

Stiles tracked the other’s movements with his gaze, flopping back down when Derek began to move back towards him. “What are you doing?”

Derek straddled his mate’s thighs, resting his hands on his back. “Relax. Rest. And then. Sleep.”

“You think I can rest like this?” Stiles asked.

“No, but once I…” Derek dug his fingers into the muscles of Stiles’s back, eliciting a groan from the man beneath him. “Relax you a bit…” Continuing to seek out and knead the tight muscles beneath him, Derek waited until Stiles became boneless. He smirked as Stiles’s breathing began to even out. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to the back of his mate’s neck.

“Where ya goin’?” Stiles slurred as he felt the weight leave his back.

“Nowhere,” Derek reassured him. Taking only a moment, he checked the fire. Stripping off his clothes, he maneuvered them both beneath the blankets and rolled Stiles into his arms. “Go to sleep.”

Stiles’s response was inaudible even to a werewolf.


End file.
